Artes das Trevas
thumb|245px|A criação de uma [[Horcrux|horcrux — a mais perversa das Artes das Trevas.]] As Artes das Trevas, também conhecidas como Magia Negra, refere-se a qualquer tipo de magia que é usada principalmente para causar danos, controle, ou até mesmo a morte da vítima. As Artes das Trevas abrangem uma grande variedade de feitiços, encantos e ações que vão desde as poderosas Maldições Imperdoáveis à produção de perigosas poções ou tóxicas utilizadas na criação de criaturas das Trevas, como basiliscos. Como era de se esperar, sua prática é extremamente ilegal. Os praticantes são chamados de Bruxos ou Bruxas das Trevas, o mais proeminentes e poderosos dos quais era Lord Voldemort. Seus seguidores, conhecidos como Comensais da Morte, também eram praticantes das Artes das Trevas. Natureza das Artes das Trevas thumb|left|245px|Voldemort depois de sua transformação pelas Artes das Trevas. A principal característica das Artes das Trevas é corromper quem as usa (que é parte do motivo por seus usuários serem considerados "das Trevas"). Depois de se envolver com elas de modo extensivo e por muitos anos, até mesmo a aparência de Tom Servolo Riddle demonstrava sua corrupção — ele perdeu sua antiga beleza, finalmente adquirindo qualidades físicas ofídicas e olhos vermelhos''Harry Potter e o Enigma do Príncipe. Alvo Dumbledore, em particular, sugeria que se envolver em qualquer tipo das Artes das Trevas que esteja relacionada com assassinato é altamente prejudicial para a alma; um exemplo disso pode ser visto quando ele diz à Severo Snape que a alma de Draco Malfoy "ainda não estava tão danificada" a ponto dele ser capaz de matar, e que se ele fosse adiante com o assassinato, sua alma seria "destroçada". Isto sugere que o uso de Magia Negra, como a Maldição da Morte, claramente causam sérios danos na alma de um indivíduo. A arte negra da criação de uma Horcrux literalmente envolve a divisão da alma com o propósito não-natural de alcançar a imortalidade. Quirino Quirrell estava interessado em Magia Negra, inicialmente apenas por uma visão teórica e para ganhar reconhecimento, mas sua curiosidade se transformou em cobiça, e, eventualmente, ele foi completamente impregnado e, então, corrompido. De acordo com Snape, as Artes das Trevas são uma parte pragmática da natureza, onde cada vez que um ramo dela é derrotado, ela volta "mais feroz e mais inteligente" do que antes. Portanto, é imperativo que os métodos de defesa contra elas sejam tão versáteis quanto possível. Poderosos feitiços das trevas também exigem intenções maldosas para serem conjurados com sucesso. Para lançar a Maldição Cruciatus, por exemplo, de acordo com Bellatrix Lestrange, uma pessoa realmente tem que querer causar dor física em alguém para que ela funcioneHarry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix. As Artes das Trevas também podem ser difíceis de controlar; por exemplo, Vicente Crabbe perdeu o controle sobre o Fogomaldito que ele mesmo criou dentro da Sala Precisa em 1998Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte. O feitiço acabou por matá-lo. Lesões causadas por Magia Negra, as vezes, nunca cicatrizam completamente. A orelha de Jorge Weasley, por exemplo, depois de ter sido decepada por um ''Sectumsempra, durante a Batalha dos Sete Potters, Harry diz que "as lesões por magia negra... você não pode reparar o dano."Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte - Capítulos 5 (O Guerreiro Caído) e 17 (O Segredo de Batilda) Proteção De acordo com Alvo Dumbledore, o único poder forte o suficiente para permitir que uma pessoa resista à tentação causada pelas Artes das Trevas, e para derrotá-las, é o amor. Talvez ele estivesse se referindo ao sacrifício protetor que Lílian Potter usou para proteger Harry Potter de Voldemort. No entanto, ele não foi morto por essa maldição, já que ele só destruiu a parte da alma de Voldemort dentro dele. Considerações éticas Enquanto as Artes das Trevas, de modo geral, tem uma má reputação, a magia negra não é, por definição, uma magia "maligna". Na verdade, a magia negra pode ser usada para o bem, assim como para o mal. Mesmo a Maldição da Morte pode ser usada para o bem, como quando Alvo Dumbledore disse que sua morte não iria prejudicar Severo Snape ao matá-lo (Dumbledore), pois ele havia pedido a Snape para matá-lo uma vez que ele já iria morrer de qualquer jeito (algo que acabaria por servir para enganar Voldemort e levá-lo a sua destruição). Por outro lado, magia negra não é o único tipo de magia que pode ser utilizada com a intenção de matar. O Encanto Cortadouro, por exemplo, pode matar se usados de forma irresponsável. A única exceção a esta regra é o feitiço utilizado na criação de uma Horcrux; este é um ato totalmente egoísta — tirar uma vida humana, a fim de prolongar a própria. Este ato é tão repreensível que o conjurador tem sua alma fragmentada permitindo, assim, a criação de uma Horcrux. A alma só pode ser restaurada através do completo remorso pelo assassinato, ou alto penitência, algo que extremamente doloroso, o suficiente para causar a morte do criminoso arrependido. As Artes das Trevas e a Lei thumb|300px|Quatro conhecidos [[Comensais da Morte esperando a condenação em frente ao Conselho das Leis Mágicas.]] Embora grande parte dos membros do mundo bruxo parecem desaprovar as Artes das Trevas, eles não são proibidos (com exceção das Maldições Imperdoáveis) de usá-las e podem até — sob determinadas condições — serem incentivados a usá-las. Por exemplo, enquanto a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts ensina apenas Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, o Instituto Durmstrang ensina as Artes das Trevas como uma aula em si. Além disso, lojas como a Borgin e Burkes, na Travessa do Tranco, negociam artefatos das Trevas abertamente, e são patrocinadas por "centenas de pessoas"Harry Potter e o Enigma do Príncipe, o que sugere que pelo menos alguns aspectos das Artes das Trevas sejam socialmente aceitáveis ou, no mínimo, legais entre as partes da população bruxa. Além disso, em tempos de guerra, o Ministério da Magia é conhecido por permitir que Aurores usem alta magia negra contra os seus inimigos. Quando Lord Voldemort estava no controle da Grã-Bretanha no final de 1997 a meados de 1998, todos os aspectos das Artes das Trevas foram legalizado e lecionados em Hogwarts pelo professor, e Comensal da Morte, Amico Carrow. No entanto, nessa época, Voldemort estava controlando o Ministério, por isso o protocolo padrão não pode ser aplicado na escola. Além disso, há uma questão de tolerância. Qualquer uma das três Maldições Imperdoáveis, quando utilizadas em seres humanos, são automaticamente puníveis com pena de prisão perpétua em AzkabanHarry Potter e o Cálice de Fogo, exceto quando em tempos de guerra, considerando que alguns tipos de magia podem ter usos mais benignos, assim como os usos das Trevas e, portanto, não são, presumivelmente, sempre ilegalizadas. Varinhas das Trevas A adequação de uma varinha para conjurar Magia negra depende, pelo menos em parte, de sua essência; fibra de coração de dragão e pena de fênix tem uma reputação de ser adequada para esse tipo de magia, embora seja mais difícil de executar magia negra com varinhas com pelo de unicórnio. Magia Negra conhecida Feitiços das Trevas Um '''Feitiço das Trevas' é definido basicamente como qualquer feitiço que sempre afeta o alvo de forma negativa, geralmente associado com níveis variados de desconforto. Magia negra pode ser classificada em três grupos: azarações, hexes e maldições. Estes grupos formam uma hierarquia, com azarações na base, azarações no meio e maldições no topo. Quanto mais alto nessa hierarquia, menos reversível, mais perverso, forte e mais duradouro serão os efeitos do feitiço das Trevas em questão. As Maldições Imperdoáveis são os feitiços das Trevas mais forte conhecidos, pois seus efeitos são muito poderosos e elas não requerem grande habilidade para serem usadas. Abaixo encontram-se alguns feitiços das Trevas: Azarações Magia Negra menor, causam pequeno inconveniente para o alvo. *Azaração do Tranco (Flipendo) *Azaração Oppugno (Oppugno) *Azaração Repulsa (Relashio) Hexes Afeta o alvo de forma consideravelmente negativa, causando grande inconveniente para o mesmo. *Hex Morcegos-Espantalhos *Hex Pungente *Hex do crescimento de unha Maldições O pior tipo de Magia Negra, afetar o alvo de maneira fortemente negativa. *Maldição Cruciatus (Crucio) *Maldição Imperius (Imperio) *Maldição da Morte (Avada Kedavra) Poções das Trevas As seguintes poções são identificadas como das Trevas: *Poção do renascimento Voldemort: Esta poção é dita por Voldemort como sendo "um velho pedaço de Magia Negra". Seus ingredientes incluem um osso do pai, carne do servo, e sangue de um inimigo daquele que a poção é destinada. Ela cria um novo corpo para uma bruxa ou bruxo das Trevas que usou Horcruxes e perdeu seu corpo original, como fez Voldemort. Este novo corpo é uma réplica do velho e tem seus antigos poderes também. Aparentemente ela exige que o Bruxo das Trevas exista dentro de um corpo rudimentar que possa ser colocado dentro de um caldeirão depois de todos os ingredientes serem adicionados. Se o sangue do inimigo conter infecções ou proteções, como licantropia ou um sacrifício de amor, isso também irá afetar ou proteger o bruxo ou bruxa que irá renascer no corpo. *Poção do corpo rudimentar: Uma poção usada (ou para ser usada) em combinação com outra magia que cria um corpo rudimentar que pode ser habitado por um bruxo não-corpóreo. *Bebida do Desespero: uma poção usada em uma bacia na qual o medalhão Horcrux estava escondido. Seu consumo faz com que a bebedor veja "coisas terríveis", sofra rápida desidratação e sinta uma queimação excruciante em suas entranhas. Por causa das "coisas terríveis" que a pessoa vê, essa poção tem um efeito semelhante ao da presença de um Dementador. Artefatos das Trevas thumb|left|250px|Capa interna e primeira página do diário, que mostra a fraca inscrição "T.S. Riddle". Alguns itens podem ser enfeitiçado com Magia negra para diversos fins. Eles, então, tornam-se conhecidos Artefatos das Trevas (ou simplesmente Itens das Trevas). Os seguintes itens estão associados com Magia negraHarry Potter Lexicon: Itens das Trevas (em inglês): *Livros amaldiçoados: Livros podem ser enfeitiçados para causar danos a qualquer pessoa que tente lê-los. Exemplos incluem Sonetos de um Bruxo, que faz com que o leitor comece a falar somente em rimas. Outro exemplo é um livro não titulado que faz com que a pessoa que o leia nunca pode parar de ler. O Diário de Tom Riddle é tanto um livro amaldiçoado quanto uma Horcrux. *Mão da Glória: Uma rígida mão humana com uma vela entre os dedos. Ela fornece luz apenas para quem a carrega. Ela pode penetrar o Pó Peruano de Escuridão Instantânea. *Horcrux: Conhecida por ser o mais obscuro de todos os objetos, uma Horcrux é um objeto (ou ser vivo) que contem um fragmento da alma dividida de um Bruxo das Trevas. É usada para fornecer proteção contra a morte. *Colar de opala: Este item apareceu em Borgin e Burkes, aparentemente foi comprado por Draco Malfoy, e quase matou Cátia Bell. É profundamente amaldiçoado, ao ponto de que um mero toque pode quase causar a morte instantânea. Esse colar já matou pelo menos dezenove trouxas. *Objetos na Casa dos Black: Alguns dos objetos no Largo Grimmauld nº 12, provavelmente são das Trevas. Entre esses objetos estão uma caixinha de música, robes roxos, e um medalhão Horcrux. *Pena de sangue: Uma pena que não necessita de tinta, uma vez que escreve usando o sangue da pessoa que a utiliza como tinta. Tudo o que o usuário escrever será esculpidos nas costas da mão livre, o sangue das palavras cortadas na mão será magicamente desviado e usado como tinta no pergaminho. É usada como um instrumento de tortura. Criaturas e seres das Trevas Muitas criaturas e seres mágicos também podem ser consideradas como sendo das Trevas. Alguns exemplos incluem: demônios, dementadores, mantos-letais, inferi, basiliscos, grindylows, acromântulas, vampiros, megeras e lobisomens. Todas essas espécies de seres/criaturas despertam sentimentos de grande medo e/ou desprezo em bruxos. Práticas das Trevas Algumas outras práticas que seriam consideradas escuro incluem: *Quebrar a Proibição de Criação Experimental para criar um basilisco. *Beber sangue de unicórnioHarry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal. *Necromancia, a Arte das Trevas de convocar os mortos. Praticantes conhecidos Os seguintes bruxos e bruxas são conhecidos por terem usado Magia negra. Deve-se nota que, como visto acima, as Artes das Trevas abrangem diversos tipos de feitiços, incluindo muitos que parecem ser de uso diário pela maioria dos bruxos — por isso essa seção se limita apenas para aqueles que, pelo menos uma vez, usaram Magia negra maior. Bruxos e Bruxas das Trevas *Alice Greenwood *Gerardo Grindelwald *Seguidores de Grindelwald *Gregório Goyle *Herpo, o Sujo *Morgana le Fay *Salazar Slytherin *Vicente Crabbe *Vários outros bruxos e bruxas Comensais da Morte *Antônio Dolohov *Amyco Carrow *Aleto Carrow *Augusto Roockwood *Bellatrix Lestrange *Bartô Crouch Jr. *Sr. Crabbe *Draco Malfoy (desertou) *Dr. Goyle *Igor Karkaroff (desertou) *Lúcio Malfoy (desertou) *Tom Riddle (Lord Voldemort) *Walden Macnair *Mulciber (da era Riddle) *Mulciber (da era Maroto) *Pedro Pettigrew *Rabastan Lestrange *Régulo Black (desertou e lutou contra eles) *Rodolfo Lestrange *Severo Snape (desertou e lutou contra eles) *Travers *Yaxley *Todos os outros Comensais da Morte Outros bruxos *Alvo Dumbledore *Bartô Crouch *Harry Potter *Rony Weasley *Hermione Granger *Minerva McGonagall *Pio Thicknesse (sob a influência da Maldição Imperius) * Vitor Krum (sob a influência da Maldição Imperius) *Alunos de Durmstrang *Alunos de Hogwarts durante o ano letivo de 1997–1998 (sob a ameaça de punição com a Maldição Cruciatus) Textos conhecidos Os textos a seguir são conhecidos por debaterem sobre as Artes das Trevas: *''Magia Mui Maligna'' *''Segredos das Artes Mais Tenebrosas'' *''Sonetos de um Bruxo'' *''Ascensão e Queda das Artes das Trevas'' *''Frente ao Irreconhecível'' Curiosidades *Alguns feitiços não podem ser considerados Magia negra em si, mas podem ser usado para fins malignos. Por exemplo, a maldição do tabu permite o bruxo que a lançou localize qualquer um que diga um determinado nome ou palavra. Isto dá ao bruxo em questão uma significante quantidade de poder em relação ao que as pessoas podem ou não falar. Essa maldição se espalha através do medo. Assim, ela pode ser considerada como tendo aplicações usadas por Bruxos das Trevas, pois ela foi usada por Comensais da Morte para rastrear seus inimigos durante a Segunda Guerra Bruxa. *As Artes das Trevas são semelhantes a magia conhecida como maleficium, a qual é usada de maneira semelhante. Aparições *''Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal'' (Primeira aparição nos livros) *''Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal (filme)'' (Primeira aparição nos filmes) *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (vídeo game)'' (Primeira aparição nos jogos) *''Harry Potter e a Câmara Secreta'' *''Harry Potter e a Câmara Secreta (filme)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (vídeo game)'' *''Harry Potter e o Prisioneiro de Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter e o Prisioneiro de Azkaban (filme)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (vídeo game)'' *''Harry Potter e o Cálice de Fogo'' *''Harry Potter e o Cálice de Fogo (filme)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (vídeo game)'' *''Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix'' *''Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix (filme)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (vídeo game)'' *''Harry Potter e o Enigma do Príncipe'' *''Harry Potter e o Enigma do Príncipe (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (vídeo game)'' *''Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte'' *''Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte: Parte 1'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 (vídeo game)'' *''Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte: Parte 2'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 (vídeo game)'' *''Harry Potter: A Pop-Up Book'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Building the Magical World'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Characters of the Magical World'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7'' *''Pottermore'' *''Harry Potter LEGO Sets'' Notas e referências Categoria:Magia Negra Categoria:Tipos de feitiços